The Magician's Request
by Sakura kura
Summary: a new rival apperas but know body knows what it wants, orignally written for a contest


The Magician's Request  
  
An; I don't own ccs or really anything, don't sew me, and the orignally this story is for a contest. EENJOY and review!  
  
"JUMP CARD!" Sakura commanded as she leaped in the air, just missing the darts thrown at her. "Arrow Card, combine your powers with the Shot Card to form the Flaming Arrow!"  
  
Just then a strong beam of light shot across the sky from Sakura's sealing wand, striking the mysterious magician's staff right out of his hand. As he fell to his knees, his dark cloak covered him completely, only revealing the flashing red eyes.  
  
In an angry dark voice, "you will pay for that! Remember, I have stolen your Return Card and taken its power, so I can travel back into the past and prevent you from ever finding the Clow Book!"  
  
"No way!" Kero yelled. "We only have two cards left to go and you're not going to prevent us from capturing them!"  
  
Li looks to his left and sees Sakura holding up the Thunder Card. "Ready Li?"  
  
"Ready Sakura," Li replied.  
  
Kero screaming, "Now, before he re-energizes!"  
  
The cloaked magician stands and throws his cape behind him.  
  
"LIGHTENING!"  
  
"THUNDER!"  
  
Two bolts of light aim directly toward the cloaked figure. His eyes shine bright red. There's a big explosion knocking down trees surrounding where the figure once stood. Even the penguin slide is knocked over with such force.  
  
"Did we get him?" Kero asked in a dazed state?  
  
Sakura lifts her head off the ground and looks to where Li was standing. "Hey where's Li?" Sakura asked. "Li where are you? Li!!! Answer me!!!"  
  
As smoke cleared, Sakura started running in the direction that Li would have been thrown. "Li! Li! Hello? Are you out there?" Sakura screamed as Madison followed and filmed. Suddenly, there was a russle behind a bush, and Sakura ran towards it, hoping for the best. And there on the ground, holding his head in pain was Li.  
  
Sakura & Company (Madison and Kero) gave a sigh of relief, but just then coming from almost thin air, Meilin jumps at Li.  
  
"Oh my poor Li! Are you okay?" Meilin asked, helping Li up. "Yea, I'm fine" Li said coming from around the bush. They started looking for the magician. "So, he just disappeared?" Li inquired. "Well when I noticed you were gone, he was too" Sakura informed him, pointing to the place they last saw him. "Yea, the magician did just disappear, I filmed that, and when you blasted him, and the smoke cleared, he was gone" Madison said, reviewing her tape. "Maybe we defeated him!" Meilin jumped with hope that this ordeal would be over with. "No, he's much to powerful," Li said in deep thought. Meilin frowned, "well maybe we hurt him in the least."  
  
"Maybe" Madison agreed with Meilin. "Either way, we have to find him!" Sakura said determined. As soon as Sakura finished speaking, smoke started coming out from behind the bushes. "I think he's back," Meilin said, with a bit of fear in her voice.  
  
"Yea, he's back," Li informed, "But I can sense that he's weak." "Yes, very," Sakura agreed. A strong wind blew the four into different parts of the park.  
  
Meilin (who was blown to where the road and the park meet) called out, "Li! Li! (taking deep breaths) Li! This smoke, Li!" Meilin tried to walk on to find Li, but was finding it hard to breathe and sat down.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Madison called out but with no reply. She had landed near king penguin, which was already knocked down. "Sakura!" Madison called again, "this smoke is so thick, and it's not clearing." Madison was starting to get worried.  
  
"Madison?" A voice from behind the king penguin called. "Sakura?" Madison asked with great hope. "No, it's me," Li said stepping out from behind the penguin. "Oh Li, are you okay?" "Yea, for the most part, you?" He asked. "Yup" as she started filming. But just as she turned on her camera, the earth started shaking. Madison tried to keep her balance but feel and hit her head off the king penguin.  
  
Li could sense something behind him but before he could turn around, he found himself in a headlock. Li was about to use magic to get away, but the magician warned him, "Try anything and your friends dead," pointing a beam at the 'passed out' Madison. Not wanting to hurt his friend, or be captured, Li put his sword then hit the magician with the back of his sword, loosening his attackers grip.  
  
Li took that moment to get away, he grabbed Madison and ran into the smoke. He took her to and bush and noticed her camera was still on. "LI!" Sakura yelled running from out of the bushes. "Sakura, use a card to get rid of this smoke!" Li told her. "Sure" Sakura went into her pocket looking for one particular clow card. "Use Erase!" Kero said.  
  
"Erase?" Sakura questioned. "You can never escape from me!" The magician cleared the smoke and was now about 20 feet from Li. Li was now really mad, with the magician on his nerves, he pulled out his sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" The magician said in a know-it-all voice.  
  
"Thank God I'm not you," Li bluntly said and ran as fast as he could towards the Magician. Just as he touched the magician, ready to slice and dice him, the Magician transported them about 35 stories into the air.  
  
The Magician was now holding on the tip of the sword's blade and Li was dangling from the other end of it. Realizing where he was, Li took a tighter grip of the sword. "We are some 35 stories in the air, and you can't even fly," the magician mocked Li. "What do you want?" Li questioned his life in jeopardy. A cold breeze passed them by, and the magician answered, "You must come with me, or all of you friends will be dead." Li knew what he had to do, but he didn't know why, "Why do you want me to come with you though?"  
  
"Because a long long time ago, me and Clow Reed were, well, friends. But as we got older, he became much more powerful then me. And he made the clow cards. But at first they weren't clow cards they were just under there original name, like The big or The create. But when he found out I wanted them, he put them under his name and put them in a book, The Clow book, also sealing myself inside, unable to break free. But when Sakura opened the book I was released, but not with my full powers. You're a decedent of clow reed, and so if you opened the clow book, I would have all my powers, because it was clow him self that locked me in" The Magician explained.  
  
"But Sakura already opened the book" Li responded. "Oh yes, but your not being very creative, you forget, I have the return card, and you have signed your name on it, and so only you can used it," the magician informed Li.  
  
"Okay fine lets get this over with," Li said, whose arm was quite numb. The magician transported them to the magic cherry tree. "Use return" The Magician commanded. Not wanting to make the magician mad Li used the return card and transported them to the day Sakura opened the clow book.  
  
"We have less than ten minutes left before Sakura comes home, so you must hurry and open the book soon" The magician quickly said, "I can't come in the house with you, because clow put a shield around the clow book incase this ever happened." They walked along the path to Sakura's house and Li went up to her house. "Hurry boy hurry!" The magician rushed him. Li rolled his eyes and climbed in the window.  
  
"Moron, he actually trusts me to do what he says, (mocking the magician) I know if I was him I wouldn't trust me" Li said to himself, walking out of the living room and into the hallway. Li opened the basement door, and went into the basement, with no plan to help the magician at all. Li walked to the place where the clow book would be. And there it was, unopened for hundreds of years, ready to be opened in less then 5 minutes.  
  
Li only had to wait about 2 minutes when he heard someone come into the house. He knew it was Sakura though, because she said she was home alone that day. Sakura took off her skates and headed for the fridge. She then heard something coming from the basement, not known it was really kero snoring, Sakura was very scared.  
  
She headed to her basement with her baton in hand and slowly walked downstairs. When she reached the last row with the clow book, she was very confused, because she didn't know where the noise was coming from. Just then the Clow book started glowing, and Sakura went to pick it up and it magically open by it's self. Confused, Sakura went to open the book but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Sakura," Li said, coming from under her stairs. "AH!" Sakura yelled in fear backing away from him. "Please Sakura, don't be scared." But it didn't help Sakura backed up into the shelf (when the clow book was sitting). "I'm not going to hurt you, you have to trust me," Li tried to convince her. "Then why. do you have a sword?" Sakura was so scared she was shaking.  
  
Li took off his sword and threw it behind him. "There," He said. "Sakura looked him up and down, for any other weapons he might have. "What do you want?" Sakura asked the stranger, who obviously didn't want to hurt her. "Can I see that book your holding," He asked, gesturing for her to hand him the book. Not seeing any harm in handing him the book, she gave it to him.  
  
Li searched threw the cards until he found on he never saw before, figuring he knew what it did (the name made it obvious) he took the card and handed her the rest of the cards in the book. "Thank you" He said, grabbing his sword and walking back up stairs before she could say anything.  
  
He opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind him. He walked down to just where the barrier ended, so the magician couldn't touch him. "You stupid child, you let her open the book didn't you!?" He yelled at him.  
  
"Yea well-" Li was cut short "You stupid child now you must pay for what you've done. I would not have done that if I were you." The magician angrily said interrupting Li. "What is with that? Well you know what? I wouldn't have come near me if I were you, but I'm not you, and now you must pay!" Li threw out a clow card and once and for all defeated the magician who had caused them so much trouble.  
  
Li ran back to the cherry tree and went back to his normal time. There to greet him was Sakura, Meilin, Madison and Kero. "LI!" Meilin cried, hugging Li with such force he fell down. Li pushed her off and got up. "So Li did you destroy him?" Sakura asked.  
  
*** After Li tells them what happened ***  
  
"So, It was what card that defeated him?" Sakura asked. "The erase card" Li held up the card. "But I don't remember any of that at all, and I don't remember the erase card" Sakura confusingly said. "Well I didn't want to affect you, or anything, so I erased your memory of meeting me too." Li explained. "Oh I see, that's why you didn't know what the erase card was, because Li stole it from you" Kero said. "WHAT? I saved you guys how can you say I stole it you stupid stuffed animal!" Li yelled at Kero. "Stuffed Animal! You stupid brat how dare you call me a stuffed animal!" Kero yelled back. "Stupid brat? Who just saved you all?!?!?!" Li yelled.  
  
"Looks like Li's okay" Sakura said, not getting involved in the fight.  
  
"Yup," Madison said as she got them all on tape.  
  
Authors notes: Just so you know, in this story the erase card never appeared in the cave (duh). 


End file.
